


Final Conversation

by SocialOutsider



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Episode: s03e01 Aftershocks, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialOutsider/pseuds/SocialOutsider
Summary: The phone call between Pride and Brody. Set during Aftershocks. Oneshot.





	Final Conversation

Pride felt a surge of relief engulfing him as he realized that the number currently on his cell phone belonged to his colleague, NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody.

After quickly apologizing to Bella Pearl who he'd been interviewing in regards to her fiance, Gilbert Lee being shot by an unknown sniper that was also currently terrorizing the whole of New Orleans, he grabbed the phone off the counter and answered it while walking away.

"Trying to get a hold of you, Brody. Where the Hell you been? You alright?", he asked, concerned.

"I.. I'm good, Pride. Really good", she replied.

"So why haven't you been responding to my texts or calls?", he wondered, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I've just been busy or rather, thinking. After the whole incident with Russo and that near-terrorist attack on the bridge, I just needed to get away from everything and anything associated with New Orleans", Brody answered. "I'm sorry for not answering but I really needed to be alone. To unwind".

"That's understandable. So are you coming back?", Pride asked.

"That's why I called, Pride", Brody stated, her tone sounding slightly nervous. "I.. I've made my decision. I'm not coming back".

Pride then abruptly stopped walking, feeling as the air had sucked out of his lungs and also as if he'd viciously punched in the stomach.

"What?", he whispered, stunned. 

He then quickly reached his car and scrambled inside, grateful for the fact that he was sitting down or else he would have fainted from shock.

"I.. I know it's too much for you to take, Pride", she said, sounding very apologetic. "But I can't do the job anymore. I just can't. I mean, yes, I'm sad about leaving you and the team but when it comes to the job, overall, I'm not sad. Not in the slightest. If anything, I'm somewhat relieved".

"Why are you doing this?", Pride wondered. "Is it because of Russo?".

"No", she responded. "It's not just him. This is something I've been thinking about for a long time".

"But I thought you liked New Orleans".

"I do. Or rather, I did but it's time for me to move on. Pursue other options in my life, maybe ones that don't involve me being an NCIS Special Agent". 

He sat forward and rubbed his eyes, feeling a slight headache coming on.

"So trying to take you out of changing your mind is pointless?".

"I'm afraid so. I've made my decision. I already turned in my badge, ID and gun to NCIS HQ in Washington D.C. and I've also sorted out the paperwork too. As of a few days, I'm no longer NCIS Special Agent Meredith Brody. I'm now Meredith Brody, civilian".

"I'm sorry that you're gone, Brody. I really am".

"I know", she said. "And I really do wish I could've said goodbye to the others but I had to get away from the city".

"I'll tell Christopher and the others you're gone, OK?".

"Thanks, Pride", she replied. "I really appreciate it".

"Goodbye, Merri", he said.

"Goodbye, Dwayne".

Once she'd hung up, Pride sat there, feeling completely numb and exhausted as he struggled to take in the news.

He then took a deep breath and shook his head.

He couldn't mourn her departure.

Not now.

Not yet.

Not when New Orleans itself had a crazed sniper on the loose.

Pride switched on the engine and then took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he began what felt like a very long journey back to NCIS New Orleans HQ, his heart heavy with the news he was about to deliver to Christopher, Sonja and the rest of the team while silently cursing the fact that personal demons had cost him one of the best agents he'd worked with in years.

He'd deal with the fallout of emotions later.

Right now, though, they all had a case to solve and a sniper to stop.

**Fin**


End file.
